strange events in ancient greece
by PercyGoesPOW
Summary: series of oneshots based on percabeth each chapter is a story T for in-descriptive *ahem* stuff (need reviews) sry bad at summaries


**One uneventful day somewhere in ancient Greece in a small insignificant town there was a barely known demigod of Posieden who was fought over by two beautiful young women one demigod of Athena named Annabeth Chase and a regular mortal but a formidable warrior -might I add princess of Troy- named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. This is the story of how Annabeth Chase won over the heart of the soon to be great hero Percy Jackson whom lived in the great city of Troy for just enough time to make him dedicate to her.**

* * *

><p>"NO HE'S MINE" yelled Rachel right in my ear while pulling one of my arms<p>

"THAT'S NOT TRUE ME AND PERCY HAVE BEEN LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE AS FRIENDS FOR YEAR-"

"EXACTLY THE KEY WORD IN THERE IS FRIENDS"

"YOU INTERRUPTED ME! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE MY MOVE UNTIL YOU BARGED A YEAR AGO AND JUST SAID TO PERCY 'I'M LIVIN WITH YOU HOTTIE'" screamed annabeth in my other ear while make the worst imperssion of rachels high pitch voice "IF THAT'S NOT SHALLOW THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!"

"Ok guys lets take a breather and at least go somewhere where no ones staring at us..." sometimes I can put up with this but he was feeling more hate coming from the other guys around 16 on the street than love even from the girls.

They both did as told and took a breather. but then... *SNATCH*

"HEYYYYY" yelled Rachel as Annabeth ran away dragging me behind her and an angry Rachel hot on our tails.

I had a feeling Rachels gonna take this out on me later but if I ran away from Annabeth she would do the same so either way i was gonna get some bruises and cuts. I decided to stay in tow of Annabeth since she was a faster runner than both me and Rachel.

When we got out of the gates of Troy with Rachel now at least ten meters behind us we turned a quick corner and hid in the bushes. When Rachel passed Annabeth turned to me.

"Well now that were here..." she leaned in, I looked around frantically for some excuse and just my luck we were right beside a water hole.

"Hey why not go for a swim Annabeth!" I said cheerfully and fast.

At first she pouted but then she brightened "sure!" What was she up to...?

so we stripped down to our underwear (they didn't have swimsuits in ancient Greece) and hopped in and I actually had a lotta fun but then the most horrifying thing happened: as I executed a perfect dive my undies slipped straight off.

when I came up I went right into my manly screaming and annabeth thought the overhang of clay that covered half of the waterhole was caving in so she started screaming to. Then I didnt stop because i thought it was to because she was screaming...

Eventually when we calmed down she asked "why were you screaming?"

that reminded ME of why i was screaming so my face went beat red and I turned the other way so she wouldn't see my junk. Then she noticed why and just like that her bra and undies were off too which really freaked me out.

"Arent you daring Mr. Jackson" she said with a lewd smile

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I squeaked

She turned me around and poked me... there "I'll only stopped if you promise to stop being so indecisive and take me as you'r girlfriend"

"OK OK JUST PLEASE NO"

"thank you" Then she started getting even more serious.

"WTF YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP I'M NOT READY TO LOST MY VIRGINITY!" I panicked

"I men't I would stop teasing you" she grinned

But I must say it felt pretty good and we had a good time just playing after and clutching each others ahem behinds and chests. (there mustve been something in the water cus i never act like that)

The next morning the sun was shining brightly but I couldn't really tell because my face was covered with beige something's. I poked it: it was soft then I clutched it and that earned me a girlie sounding Uhhhh. Only to late did I realize what it was...

"That's a nice way to wake up you'r newly engaged" said annabeth smiling

I yelled at the top of my lungs and just to make matters worse Aphrodite Posieden and Athena appeared

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER AND GOT ENGAGED TO HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" screamed Athena

"GOOD ON YOU BOY" Posieden congratulated me

"FINALLY MY FAV COUPLE GOT TOGETHER PERCABETH FORVERRRR" squealed Aphrodite

And so that how the day went until at least 3 o'clock. with my dad saying how i didnt have enough courage before and Annabeth trying to calm her mum and Athena screaming in my face and Aphrodite squealing, then the sky god himself coming down to see what the racket was all about since 3 Olympians practically screaming at the top of their immortal lungs could be PRETTY loud. Then just when it couldnt get any worse the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare comes in the room with breakfast in bead for me and when she sees me and annabeth in bed naked she strips and jumps in too. *deep breath* Then the king comes in to check on here daughter which will probably mean at least a year in the dungeon for me if not execution... then the rest of the Olympians come too just for laughs and kicks... note that all this is happening while me and the girls were naked...

But in the end me and wise girl eventually got married and had 5 kids so yeah happy for annabeth but not for me I mean I love Annabeth and the rest of the family with all my heart and all but... five kids...? *whew*

* * *

><p><strong>and so that is the story of how annabeth won the ongoing war between the princess and the wisest demigod around... good night and farewell<strong>


End file.
